Twilight Blues
by kolchaksghost
Summary: The Cullen's leave in NM. Bella wakes up three years later in a strange place and no clue what happened during that time. A chance encounter with one of the Denali sisters leads to startling revelations. AU. Bella/Kate femslash.
1. Chapter 1

**Twilight Blues**

Ch. 1: Missing Time

BPOV

I woke up in a haze with a slender arm wrapped around my waist, a feminine body pressed into my back and the smell of sex thick in the air. Nothing of last night's obvious activities or even where I was penetrated the mental fog in my brain. After several minutes, I'd managed to extricate myself from the other woman's embrace then stumbled from the bed into the bathroom. Every part of me felt filthy so turned on the hot water and took a much-needed shower. Twenty minutes later, the water was frigid and I still felt unclean. I dried myself off and noticed my body was more tone than it should've been. The mirror was fogged over so I wiped it off then took a good look at my reflection.

The image that stared back, while recognizable, was vastly different. My eighteen-year-old features were more refined and my pale skin had a slight rosy tint to it. Chestnut hair that had been just past my shoulders now hung to the middle of my back. In short, I wasn't a Plain Jane anymore, I was beautiful. Out of all the changes I observed, the most startling were my eyes. The chocolate colored orbs, while still striking and emotive, held a weariness that I couldn't fathom. I stumbled back when in a flash, my irises turned deep crimson with slit pupils then back again. _I must've gone on a real bender last night,_ I thought because I still tasted the alcohol in my mouth.

I exited the bathroom and made a quick survey of the hotel room. It was easy to pick out my clothes from among the pile of discarded garments. On one of the chairs was a worn backpack and a battered old guitar case leaned against the arm. Of its own accord, my body moved toward the chair and my hand went to one of the outer pockets then pulled out a dark brown plastic case with a lighter bound to it with a rubber band. A cigarillo was removed from the case and found its way between my lips. I could taste the rum that it'd been soaked in as I lit the tip with the lighter and took a long draw. I exhaled the smoke and tried to work through my mental haze. _I should call Charlie, he might be worried and he could help figure this shit out,_ was the only clear thought I was able to manage.

I rummaged through the pocket that I'd pulled the cigarillos from and found an unfamiliar cell phone. Without thinking, I dialed Charlie's number as I dug into the main part of the backpack for clean clothes. The automated message told me that the line was disconnected, etc. while I pulled on a pair of faded jeans with rips in the knees. I tried the number twice more as I put on a white tank top and blue flannel shirt but with the same results. My eyes attempted to glare at the tiny screen on the cell phone but something kept them from focusing. It had taken a great effort to force myself to look at the display. Monday, April 26, 2010 was clearing visible at the bottom of the screen.

Three years, I was missing three years! I wracked my addled brain but the last clear memory I had was driving up to the Cullen mansion for my eighteenth birthday. _Apparently that was three years ago, what the Hell happened to me,_ I pondered. Once more, my body acted on its own. My shoes were put on, dirty clothes snatched up from the floor then thrust into the backpack and flung over my shoulders. I grabbed the guitar case, a wallet on a chain and the card key then bolted out of the room. I needed to flee but I didn't know why. It was only after I tossed the keycard on the front desk and was rushing down the sidewalk that I realized the other woman wasn't in the room after I got out of the shower.

It was several blocks later when I regained control of my body. For the first time, I took a good look at my surroundings. The town around me looked like every other small town in the Pacific Northwest but I the license plates on all the parked cars were proof that I was far from there. I was confused and alone somewhere in Alaska. The panic tried to take over again but I fought it back. Whatever had happened to me must have been traumatic because my subconscious forced my body to move whenever I tried to remember.

I picked a direction at random then started to walk in the hope that my subconscious would be satisfied and the memories return. It was mid-afternoon and town was several miles behind me when the sun was swallowed by a storm front that moved in. Something about that imagery tickled at the back of my mind. A vanishing sun... no, not vanished, lost… a lost sun… _**LEAH**_! That one name opened the floodgate and five years of repressed memories hit me all at once. I dropped to my knees in the gravel on the shoulder of the highway and sobbed in the pouring rain.

Everything I'd lost and what I'd become were all too much. My mind closed in on itself while I curled up in the fetal position, oblivious to my surroundings or the weather. Time had no meaning as I mourned through the bleak evening. I picked myself up off the ground, brushed myself off started walking again. At some point, the rain had stopped but it meant nothing because I was soaked through. There was no telling how far it was to the next town so I'd just have to put up with cold, wet, clothes plastered to my skin. Unless of course I found a gas station or rest stop first.

A few hours later, my teeth chattered miserably and ninety percent of the traffic was headed back the way I came; which made hitchhiking difficult. Those few cars that were going my way refused to stop. _So much for chivalry or common decency,_ I thought bitterly when yet another car passed by as if I wasn't there. I chose not to stick my thumb out after I heard another coming up behind me. A midnight blue sports car with darkly tinted windows pulled up in front of me then parked. Without a second thought, I bolted to the passenger's side and climbed in just as the rain started again.

"You looked as though you could use a lift. Anyplace in particular you were headed," a lyrical voice commented.

"Anywhere dry that has a bed," I responded as I situated my pack and guitar case.

When I settled into my seat, I finally looked at my benefactor and gasped. The driver was a golden-eyed female vampire with shoulder length curly blonde hair. She had mistaken my gasp for shock at her unearthly beauty. _It figures that with my luck I'd end up in Denali,_ I thought ruefully.

"My name is Kate, by the way," the blonde vamp said as she held out her hand.

"Isabella," I introduced myself then shook her hand with a smirk. The moment our hands touched, it felt like something clicked into place inside me. From the shocked expression on Kate's face, she felt it too. Then she noticed that I had no reaction to her icy temperature and her eyes narrowed.

"You're not the first vampire I've met. Don't fret, hun, I won't bite… yet," I told her and my smirk deepened.

The vampire snorted then regarded me for several seconds. Something flashed in her eyes, I wasn't sure but I thought it might be recognition, and she came to some sort of decision. She put the car in drive then guided it back onto the highway before flooring it. I'd forgotten how fast vampires liked to drive so I closed my eyes and let my thoughts wander.

"My family has a home not to far from here. You can stay the night and get cleaned up. Tomorrow, I'll take you to the next town," Kate mentioned matter-of-factly. I just nodded because I was too emotionally exhausted to argue.

There was no telling how long the drive would last and I needed to get a grip on my feelings before we reached her coven. I had taken a few deep breathes when the car stopped.

"Here we are," the blonde chirped happily, as she got out of the car.

"Kate, you brought a snack home," an all too familiar French accented voice joked but he hadn't caught my scent yet.

I slowly stepped out the vehicle and gazed at the Coven assembled on the porch of a thoroughly modern mansion. My eyes stopped on Laurent and I grinned evilly as he fidgeted nervously. The other vampires were shocked by his reaction and looked back at me with calculating expressions. I drew out the moment by removing my backpack and guitar case from the backseat. Tension was thick in the air and in the blink of an eye; I was standing before the French vampire, my irises deep crimson.

"Boo," I taunted and Laurent screamed and ran off into the woods.

I went back to my belongings, picked them up and then walked inside the house. Five vampires stared after me with the mouths hung open in shock. I waited for them to follow me impatiently.


	2. Chapter 2

**Twilight Blues**

_Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight but I'd love to._

Ch. 2: Merely Existing

KPOV

As I drove back to Denali from Toronto, I let my mind wander through the corridors of my memory. It was sad to say but ever since the night of my rebirth into a vampire that I hadn't lived. I snorted at the irony of the stray thought, a vampire living. I had led a different life than my sisters when our mother, Sasha, found me. Tanya had been a temple whore in Ancient Greece and Irina was a Courtesan in Venice in the time of the Borges. I had been an innocent peasant girl in rural France when my life became the template De Sade had used for his masterpiece of virtue punished. Sasha found me after I'd already been wrongly convicted of murder and sentenced to die. She saw in me her perfect creation. With her help I escaped the hangman's noose and endured the three day inferno of my Change.

Under her guidance, I learned not just to spread my legs and use my body to get my meals but the arts of torture and domination. Like most vampires, I reveled in the freedom my vampiric nature gave me. For nearly a century and a half, I was a good little Succubus just like my sisters. I tortured and whipped men into a sexual frenzy then beg for release. Blood flowed like a river as I drained them as they climaxed, which then triggered my own. After each feast, I sank into a black depression filled with self loathing.

My last human experiences had taught me that men were vile creatures and my experiences as a vampire drove that lesson home. I wanted to be loved not have my body violated by male filth despite the sweetness of the blood. It wasn't until Prohibition that I found a measure of happiness. My sisters and I had already decided to only drink animal blood; of course they insisted we still keep up our skills by bedding humans for fun. I was sitting at a darkened booth in a speakeasy while Tanya and Irina sought out their playmates for the evening, and then a young woman approached me.

She told me that she'd been watching me for most of the night and noticed how sad I was. We talked for only a few minutes before I found myself agreeing to go home with her. My sisters were still absorbed in trying to find "victims" that they'd never miss me. It wasn't long after we were at her house that she kissed me with a tenderness that made me sob and my dead heart ache. That names woman was the first person ever to make love to me. It made me feel human for the first time since before my human life became a study in tragedy. Despite the fact that the feeling faded as she fell asleep in my arms, it gave me hope that somewhere out there I might find what I wanted most.

Every four months, I leave Denali and my family for a two week "Hunting Trip." I go to a different major city and cruse the lesbian clubs until I find a person to spend time with. They are the only one that I'm with for the duration of the trip. I've always told myself that it was my way to recapture the purity of that first time. In truth, I used these excursions as an attempt to find a mate. So far, it hasn't worked but the hope remained alive. The liaisons recharged my batteries enough that I was able to pretend to enjoy being dragged into Tanya's games.

I was ten miles from home, the sound of tires moving along rain slicked asphalt acted like a lullaby, when I noticed a woman walking along the side of the highway. She'd been wandering for a while because she was soaked through from the thunder storm earlier. Against my better judgment, not to mention my will, some cosmic force made me pull over and offer her a lift. The young woman accepted then climbed in and started to arrange her backpack and guitar case in the back seat. She had barely made it into the car when another thunderstorm hit. Her scent was intoxicating and I noticed that once she cleaned up, she'd be even more beautiful than she was now. I quickly introduced myself as I extended a hand to her. She reciprocated and her name struck a chord in my memory but it was forgotten when our hands touched.

_THUMP-THUMP… THUMP-THUMP… THUMP-THUMP_

Something clicked inside of me; Isabella's reaction told me she felt something as well. The hope that I'd safely locked deep inside me during the drive back to Alaska suddenly burst free of its prison to fill me. But the oddest sensation was feeling the phantom beating of my long dormant heart. This chance encounter had given me a precious gift, a reason to stop merely existing and start living. I experienced all of that in a fraction of a second and the human made a comment that pulled me from my revelation. The memory that was shoved to the side during my epiphany came to the forefront of my mind and I recognized the half drowned woman next to me as Bella Swan, the girl that Edward Cullen destroyed along with his family.

I planned on confronting her later after she'd met the others. Part of me prayed my family didn't humiliate themselves. Carmen and Eleazar were not the issue, my sisters and Laurent were the problem. I parked the car but was no sooner out when Irina's dipshit mate made some asinine comment. Quicker that even a vampire could move, Bella appeared in front of Laurent and with a simple "Boo," made the coward run off screaming like a little girl. She then retrieved her luggage and walked inside leaving four confused vampires and one pissed off Irina. While we stood there gaping after the not-so-human girl, the cowardly vampire returned with an expression of horrified disbelief.

"How do you know Bella Swan, Laurent," I asked after he rejoined us and the others gasped in recognition of the name.

Carmen, Eleazar, Tanya, Irina and I stared at him expectantly while we waited for his answer. The five of us became increasingly more enraged as the French vampire weaved his twisted tale of manipulation, betrayal and heartbreak. He attempted to downplay his own traitorous part but it was Irina that called him on his bullshit. My middle sister unleashed her rage on Laurent. In between blows, she called him every vile name in every language she knew then told him that he wasn't her mate any longer. Afterwards, she gave him exactly ten second to do what he was best at and run or he'd be ash.

Just when I thought the evening couldn't get any more surreal, Bella started pleading with somebody inside our house.

"Please… no, not like this… please," she begged and we flashed inside to a scene none of us expected to witness.

Bella stood about ten feet from and older woman that could've been her mother from the similar bone structure. The other woman's hair was shorter and a light shade of red and her figure had the fullness only age could provide. Her eyes were a brilliant scarlet with slit pupils. The skin tight skimpy dress she wore looked like something you'd find on a hooker, or Tanya.

"Don't you like my new face, Ducks," she purred seductively.

I noticed that Bella's eyes looked just like the strangers as she shook her head and continued to plead with the bitch. In a blink, the stranger was behind her and running her hands along the brunette's body while she continued to whisper dark seductions in the younger woman's ear. We were frozen in place, unable to do anything but watch as Bella fought a losing battle against the thing's advances. Tears streaked down her cheeks when her tormentor howled in triumph. There was the sound of ripping cloth and she was naked before us.

Bella was forced to endure the humiliation of knowing that we heard every moan of pleasure was torn from her. Even as her body writhed from kisses, nips and thrusting fingers, the young woman continued to fight in a desperate attempt to prove that she wasn't broken. For the briefest of moments the rape stopped.

"Sorry Ducks but the Boss said to make it hurt," the stranger whispered and Bella's eyes went wide as she was bent over. A wicked, ten-inch, barbed strap-on materialized and the older woman brutally thrust it into her.

The brunette screamed as she was finally broken. Her torturer manipulated her click in time with the forceful thrust that tore up the girl's insides. When Bella cried out in a painful orgasm, the fiend pulled out then spun her around so that they were facing. She smashed their lips together in a violent kiss. When she pulled back, energy flowed from Bella into her.

"Fifty… someone's been a busy girl, Ducks. It don't make no difference though, in the end you'll lose and the Boss got big plans for you," the creature cooed before she disappeared before our eyes.

Bella collapsed to the floor in a naked heap and started crying. There were questions that needed to be answered but getting her cleaned up and calmed down was the first priority. Carmen and I helped her up then supported her as we took her to one of the guest rooms. The confusion on all of our faces was evident as we tried to figure out what had just happened until our guest could explain.


	3. Chapter 3

**Twilight Blues**

_Disclaimer: You should know this by heart now._

Ch. 3: Lost Sun, Forgotten Soul

BPOV

Kate and one of the unknown Denali's helped me to an empty bedroom and then to the en suite. The blonde offered to lay out some fresh clothes while the auburn haired vampire told me that she'd make me something to eat in her Aristocratic Spanish accent. When she'd been human I'd guess she was from Castille. Once my companions had left, I curled up in the fetal position under the hot spray of the shower. With their enhanced hearing, I knew that they'd hear if I cried despite the running water. There was no more shame left in me at the moment so I wept and remembered.

_*Forks, Washington: September 23, 2007*_

I hadn't been aware of the passage of time since my birthday and the tragic accident that forced the Cullen's, my only real family, to leave me. For some reason, I'd been alone in the woods when the reality of that set in and I collapsed into a catatonic state that I hadn't been able to snap out of. Trapped as I was in my own mind, I was still partially aware of the goings on in the house.

Charlie was secretly dating Sue Clearwater before I'd moved in with him. He'd grown tired of their clandestine relationship and I vaguely remember him informing me that she and her children were moving in with us. Unfortunately, my happiness for my father was overshadowed by the crippling grief of my loss. They must've been living here for a few days but time held no meaning to me before today. This was the day I woke up.

A girl threw open the door to my room and began to scream at me to get over myself. No one had spoken to me in more that a hushed whisper since my nightmare began so it pulled my partly from my agony. She had beautiful russet colored skin, long raven black hair that fell to her lower back, an hourglass figure with full breast and an exquisite face with bone structure that was both delicate but sturdy. When I met her root beer colored eyes, I was able to break free of my internal prison entirely.

The Goddess in front of me stopped yelling but started to shake as she stared at me in awe. In two strides she cleared the space from my door to the bed. Her two hands grasped the sides of my face then she kissed me with enough passion to cause the sun to go nova. Her scent and Spirit surrounded me, went through me and bound me to her. The beating of our hearts synced into a single rhythm, _Leah… Leah… Leah._ The girl that I now knew as Leah Clearwater had become not my world but my universe.

Thundering footsteps rushed up the stairs and Leah gently pushed closer to the far side of the bed. She jumped into the air, executed a twisting flip then exploded into a giant grey wolf that landed on all fours in a defensive crouch facing the door. Charlie staggered back before he'd even gotten into my room and tried to draw his gun. He stopped when Leah phased back into a very naked human before him. She rummaged through my dresser draws and took out my ratty sweats and an oversized Mariners t-shirt Charlie had given me. Sue called from downstairs and said that she'd explain everything.

That was both a blessing and curse. While the two of us learned of the existence of the La Push werewolves, Charlie also learned the truth about the Cullen's and just how involved I was with the family. Because both Leah and Seth had phased for the first time off the Reservation, they weren't connected to the Pack. The best part was when she admitted that she'd Imprinted on me and explained what that was. I didn't care if it was some kind of wolfy hocus pocus, she was my Soul Mate and I loved her. Our parents took Seth to La Push to tell the Elders that he and his sister had phased. Sue said that it was best not to mention the whole imprinting thing.

When we were alone a tidal wave of lust swept over us. Clothes were hastily discarded as we fought for dominance. We took each other the first time on the couch. There wasn't a room or surface in the house where we hadn't used as we kissed, licked, sucked, groped and fucked in our mating frenzy. Because the two of us were screamers and distracted by our sexual Olympics, neither of us had heard the others come home or leave again.

_*Forks, Washington: Thanksgiving, 2007*_

The past two months had been bliss. My love for Leah had only grown as she helped me heal. The Cullen's left to keep me safe, they'd have wanted me to be happy and I was. They loved me and I loved them my Leah made space for them in her heart as well. We were still in the honeymoon stage of things and I almost felt sorry for poor Charlie, Sue and Seth. They'd moved back into the old Clearwater house which left the Forks house to just the two of us.

Charlie was shocked the first time the others had come over and found we'd redecorated the place. The old place went from outdated to thoroughly modern, thanks to Leah's inheritance from her father's death and the one I'd received after Renee and Phil were in a fatal car crash. The living room held a state of the art entertainment center and the kitchen had been gutted then completely remodeled. My old room had been turned into a study. Thankfully they'd not asked to see what we'd done to the master bedroom. Our private sanctum had been turned into a sixties style shag pad.

Because Sue was an Elder, all of us were invited to a bon fire tonight. We climbed into my rusty old truck then met the others at their place. Leah and I then followed behind Charlie's cruiser to the spot where the bon fire was held. Billy and Quil Sr. told all the old legends after we finished a stores worth of food. I'd noticed throughout the night that many of the boys gave me weird looks. Leah noticed and pulled me closer to her while she glowered at them.

When everything started to wind down, I walked over to say goodnight to my family. Jacob Black blocked my path and refused to move. Everyone yelled at him when he grabbed me by the shoulders and shook me as he demanded I stop fooling around with Leah because I was his imprint. I kneed him in the crotch and ran back to my mate then we made our way to the Chevy. We were going to pick up some of Leah's stuff from her old house before heading home.

An enormous russet colored wolf slammed into the side of my truck and forced it off the road. My Soul Mate ordered me to run to Charlie and Sue's place when she got out of the cab. I scrambled out just as she phased to square off against the wolf I knew was Jake. As if I wasn't scared enough, Fate decided to be the cruel bitch that she was; not a hundred yards from the battling wolves behind me, Victoria and three Newborns jumped in front of me. Several things happened at once. I heard Leah kill Jacob, the rest of the Pack showed up to take care of the vampires and I took off in a blind panic then felt my love die.

I stumbled along until I ran into something marble. A golden-eyed vampire with bronze hair, trim build and features so beautiful they bordered on being feminine. His lips were twisted in a lopsided, roguish grin. He looked vaguely familiar and I paused. The death screams of the Pack brought my panic back to fore. It was only a matter of seconds before Victoria and company found me.

"What would you do if I could make all your troubles disappear," he asked in a velvet voice just as my killers reached us.

"Anything…. anything," I screamed in terror as Victoria sauntered over. Something niggled at the back of my mind that I shouldn't have done that but I wasn't able to focus enough to remember why.

Everyone froze except for the bronze haired stranger. His golden eyes turned bright scarlet with slit pupils and the grin went from roguish to malicious. My sense of self-preservation drew my eyes to the ground and my stupidity hit me like a ton of bricks. Grandma Marie's face flashed before my eyes; I was standing in the middle of a crossroads and in my blind terror had made an open ended pact with the Devil. Old Scratch pulled me close then kissed me to seal the bargain. The vampires burst into flames when he pulled back.

"Silly girl, I owned your soul before you were even born, your mother was foolish creature as well. I have such great plans for you, my dear. However, I want to give you a sporting chance. You collect a hundred souls in ten years and I shall return your soul, free and clear. At any point you can cede defeat and come to work for me. I will need to make a little sturdier though," Lucifer sneered.

My horror intensified when he snapped his fingers and both of our clothes disappeared. His large cock was misshapen and had rows of hooked barbs that alternated between curving forward and curving backward. The torturous appendage was designed to shred my sex each time it was thrust in then pulled back out. I tried to either go numb or let the grief of losing Leah consume me so I could endure the coming rape from a detached state. The Fallen One had been wise to that and prevented both from happening. The bastard made sure I felt every second and manipulated my emotions so that I enjoyed it. It had taken him hours to sate himself, my sex, ass and throat were mangled and bleeding. But the worst pain was when he orgasmed. Each load of his cum seared through me like acid as it altered my cellular structure. Something instinctive told me that the more vile fluid he pumped into me, the less human I'd become.

Satan snapped his fingers once more and he was fully clothed once more and a document was in his hand. He placed it next to my broken, changing body and smiled.

"This is your contract; it is standard boiler plate and iron clad. God may have created the Law but it was I that created Lawyers," he laughed as he vanished in puff of sulfuric smoke.

What was left of the Pack found me a few hours later. It took me seven days to heal and complete the change. Billy was the one that gave me the devastating news; Jacob had killed my dad, Sue and Seth when he phased then went wild. Leah had killed him but was killed in turn by one of the vampires because she'd been too injured in her fight with Jake. Victoria had brought more Newborns than just the few I'd seen. In the end, Sam, Jared, Embry and Colin were lost before most of the vampires were destroyed. I never told Billy how I managed to survive, just that remaining vamps had been destroyed.

The grief finally came and I lost myself in it. I packed a few mementos from my house then left Forks and went back to Phoenix for a few weeks to go over Renee's crap. Going through the family tree I discovered that I was related to Esme. My real birth certificate was also mixed in with all of her important documents. I'd suffered too much loss and learned too many things. Something clicked inside my head, a seductive whispered begged to be let out to play. I yielded to that voice and rejoiced in my new power.

During the past three years, I harvested fifty souls… half of what my bargain called for. I also supplemented my income by becoming a novelist. The weight of carrying all of those souls had affected my memory but now that they were gone, nothing could shield me from them. Part of me wanted to mourn some more for the loss of the innocence I never truly had. _Hold on, Innocence…,_ I thought as something about that word made me pause. My earlier meeting with Kate had some kind of grounding effect on me which allowed me a moment of clarity.

I laughed as a plan started to take shape. Information I'd unwittingly gained from the temptress that collected the Devil's Due filled in the gaps. After my shower, I was going to get dressed then beat Lucifer at his own game. If the scheme my demonically enhanced brain just hatched was correct, I'd have my soul back soon.


	4. Chapter 4

**Twilight Blues**

_Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight._

Ch. 4: Family Tree

JPOV

I walked into the Borders and it was the first time that I'd been in a bookstore in almost three years. To be honest, nobody in my family had done much in that time. My dipshit brother, Edward, had forced us to leave Forks after I accidentally took a snap at his human girlfriend on her eighteenth birthday. As much as I felt guilty about it, he was the one that over reacted. No matter how much me, Alice – my wife or Esme argued against the decision, Eddie wasn't swayed; he even managed to convince the rest of the family that it was the right thing to do. That choice pretty much destroyed my family.

We hadn't relocated to Ithaca for more than a few hours before Edward left the family. He claimed that he couldn't handle all the depressing thoughts. Emmett and Rosalie were the next to leave, they went to Africa for another honeymoon but returned about six months later. Our brother checked in every few months but showed no sign of returning. Unfortunately, the emotional quagmire had never eased up. We walked around mourning the loss of the girl that had become the soul of our family. Alice had gone back to check on her and found out that Chief Swan, his new wife and stepchildren had been killed in an animal attack while Bella was still missing and presumed dead. It was only in the last few days that we started the half hearted attempt to act normal.

The store had a front and rear entrance and I came in through the rear then headed straight to the History section. In most bookstores, the Civil War book usually occupied two and a half shelves but here, they took up an entire bookcase. I picked up a new biography of Stonewall Jackson and another on Robert E. Lee. On a lark, I decided to pick up a copy of Guns of the South so I moved toward the Sci-Fi section. The music that filtered through the store was Delta Blues; a female voice doing justice to Robert Johnson's Crossroad Blues and Hellhound on My Trail. A display stopped me in my tracks.

It was your typical cardboard construct that held new releases. The life-sized cutout of a young woman is what brought me up short. Despite the fact that only her back was pictured, I recognized the long mahogany hair and curves. The figure was set so that it looked like it leaned against the display, her right hand was supported her head and the tell-tale crescent shaped scar was clearly visible. The figure was Bella Swan, my missing sister. The hard covers read: Memphis Nights; Twilight Blues Book 5 by Isabella Platt. One of the employees was restocking the display and explained that the series was the latest craze in Urban Fantasy. I grabbed one of the hard covers then picked up the other four books in paperback and bolted to the cashier.

While I waited in line, I opened Crossroad in Twilight, the first Twilight Blues book and read the dedication. My cell phone was at my ear and I called J. Jenks, the family attorney and document forger. He picked up on the first ring then I told him to find everything he could on Esme Platt then gave him her "Death Date" and explained he'd get triple the usual fee if I had the information in an hour. Normally, I'd have just threatened him to get the desired results but I was in a hurry. Quickly, I paid for my books then dashed to my black Humvee. I sat in the driver's seat and finished Crossroad in Twilight just as my cell phone rang. Jenks explained that he'd found the desired information and e-mailed it to me. I arranged a wire transfer to one of his off-shore accounts then sped off for home.

My mind was full of black thoughts over what I'd just read as I drove home. The rest of the family was still out hunting when I pulled up to the house. Despite the fact that it was billed as a work of fiction, I knew it was anything but. I needed to get a handle on my emotions before everyone returned. At vampire speed, my legs carried me up to my study where I turned on my laptop then printed out the pages Jenks had sent me after I logged onto my e-mail. Then I made the mistake of reading the rest of Bella's books, I was so caught up in the emotions they stirred up that my brain failed to register what my senses were screaming. Edward had come home.

The anger inspired by my new knowledge flared and without thinking, I flashed downstairs then threw the bastard through the glass back wall. The bulk of my first century of vampire existence was spent in the Newborn Armies of the South. All those years of fighting on top of those spent as a human soldier in the Civil War had made me a formidable warrior. Fighting was second nature to me so I moved without much thought and rendered my brother's mindreading gift practically useless. The pansy never had time to react as I beat his ass senseless. Carlisle and the others showed up just as I sank my teeth into his throat but Emmett pulled me away before I ripped the fucker's head off. At least the pretty boy will carry a scar.

"Jasper, what's got into ya, bro," Emmett asked while I struggled against his iron grasp.

"The fucker needs to die after what he did to Bella. Let me go, Em. I know how the son of a bitch destroyed her and the fucked up shit she had to deal with," I fumed. Edward visibly paled at my words and the rest of the family grew very still. My bear of a brother had been so shocked that I was able to break free of his hold.

"ENOUGH, JASPER," Carlisle yelled before I pounced again then continued at a normal volume, "We should take this discussion inside."

EsPOV

If the sight of Jasper attacking Edward when we returned from hunting was shocking, my Texan son's words were like a knife carving up my heart. From the first time I'd heard her name, I felt drawn to the human girl. The feeling only increased when I finally met her and she became a daughter to me. Having been forced to leave my little girl behind tore my soul apart. I fell into step with my husband and we herded the rest of the family inside. Edward rubbed the stinging bite mark that now marred his once pristine skin as he sullenly moved inside.

Jasper disappeared upstairs as we settled in the living room. When everyone was situated, he rejoined us with a number of books in his arms and a file in his hand.

"While you guys were hunting, I went to Borders to pick up some new Civil War books. As I wandered over to the Sci-Fi section, I noticed a New Release display. Part of it was a cutout of a back view of a girl, Bella. I bought a copy of each of her books then called Jenks to look up some information," he explained as he placed five books and the file on the coffee table. I gasped when I noticed that Bella had used my maiden name.

The rest of the evening was spent as everyone, other than Jasper, read through the five books in a round robin fashion. Much like my "middle" son, we all realized the books were far from being works of fiction. Of the seven vampires in the room, four of us were from the South: Emmett from Tennessee, Jasper from Texas, Alice – despite no memories of her human life – from Mississippi and finally, me. My family originated in Louisiana but a few branches moved back East. While crossroads bargains were a part of Western European folklore, among the Southern United States they were a stark reality. I thought my anger toward Edward could not get worse until, with shaking hands, I opened the file.

My eyes scanned the first page and noticed it was my obituary. Instead of passing over it, something made me read the passage.

Esme Platt died in a tragic accident during the thunder

storm on the night of September 30, when she fell off

a cliff path on her way home from an evening stroll.

She is survived by her husband, James, and infant son,

Jeremy.

The shock of seeing that I was survived by a son quickly wore off as I scanned the rest of the papers showed exactly how much of a bastard my mind reading ex-son was. James had been a cousin my brother forced me to marry after our parents died. He had been a brute that beat and raped me on a regular basis until we learned I was pregnant. During the last three months of my pregnancy we returned to the ancestral home in Louisiana for me to give birth. The pain of childbirth had caused me to pass out and when I awoke, I found myself alone. A note from my loving husband told me that our son had been still born. That I was worthless as a wife and never to come home; the truth was that I had given birth to twins, a boy and a girl. The girl had been given to my younger sister to be raised in New Orleans while my son was taken back to Maryland by his father.

As soon as I had been fit to travel, I returned Maryland because I wanted some of my things. The son of a bitch had been mounted on a fifteen-year-old girl in the parlor when I arrived home. The shocks of seeing my husband in such a manner along with the grief over the loss of my son were too much for my battered soul. I fled the house and eventually found myself at the cliffs. Depression overtook me then I flung myself from the height and prayed God would forgive me.

According to one of the pages, James had died just after World War 2. A lawyer had gotten a hold of my daughter, Marie, and told her of an inheritance. Foolishly, she went and found a brother she had never known. Jeremy was like his father and had no intention of sharing the inheritance. The lawyer arrived at the house the next day to find my son dead and Marie, naked and bloody in one of the bedrooms. The town doctor confirmed the rape and the local sheriff quickly closed the investigation. After she recovered, there was no more record of Marie Platt.

Six months later, a pregnant Marie Swan arrived in Forks, Washington. She claimed to be the widow of a Jeremy Swan. The woman only left her new home twice to return to her ancestral home. The first time was for the birth of her son, Charles, and the other was for the birth of her granddaughter, Isabella Marie. Charlie Swan had been my grandson which made the girl we left behind; the one that I had felt so connected to was my great-granddaughter. The snide and unrepentant look on Edward's face told me all that I needed to know.

"NOT ONLY DID YOU KNOW HOW I FELT CONNECTED TO BELLA, YOU KNEW WHO SHE REALLY WAS," I yelled at him as I shot up from my seat. Carlisle held me tight and prevented me from attacking. The others snapped their heads to him with looks that were mixed with anger and shock.

"Yes, I found out eventually. Bella's mind was closed to me but Charlie's never was. One night he had a dream about asking his mother why he couldn't use his real name of Platt. The next morning, while Bella took a shower, I snooped through her father's room and found out the truth. That was at the beginning of September and I'd already planned to leave her. If you knew the truth then nobody would've agreed to move so I forced the issue. When Alice left her birthday presents unattended, I re-wrapped them so that the folded edges were sharp. Bella's clumsiness worked in my favor and I knew she'd get a paper cut and Jasper would play the part I needed him to. Alice had a vision of how the argument and I knew we'd leave. Our world was too dangerous for her, she needed to live a normal human life," Edward said in a voice that lacked any remorse for what he had knowingly done to my little one and our family.

Jasper was the first one to attack the manipulative little shit, followed quickly by Rosalie, Emmett and Alice. My husband let me go then turned his back on the scene with disgust, not for what the majority of our children were doing with relish but for everything Edward had done. I watched as they tore out his lying tongue and burned it then spit their venom on the wound so that it could not grow back. They released him then we started to plan what to do. The home phone rang and interrupted us; Carlisle answered it after the third ring.

"Hello old friend, I think your family should come to Denali for a visit. We have a house guest you might be interested in. I believe you know a Bella Swan," Eleazar's voice spoke casually on the other end of the phon.

"We will be there in two days," my husband replied then hung up.


	5. Chapter 5

**Twilight Blues**

_Disclaimer: I'm playing with SM's toys but I'll give them back when I'm done._

Ch. 5: The Devil's Due

BPOV

The shower helped relax the tension in my body and the damage caused by my earlier encounter had already healed. With my plan firmly in mind, I toweled dry then dressed appropriately. My sensitive hearing picked up the various conversations downstairs as the Denali's tried to figure out exactly what they'd witnessed. Eventually, their questions would be answered but first things first. I knew the right outfit for the task at hand wasn't in my things so I focused a fraction of my power and created just what I needed. After a few more minutes to collect my wits, I headed back downstairs.

I had the pleasure of hearing all conversations stop as the assembled vampires gaped at me. Obviously, the micro-mini plaid skirt, white dress shirt left unbuttoned but tied closed just below my cleavage, white lace topped thigh-high stockings with little red bows and black Mary Jane's worked. The naughty schoolgirl look was completed with pigtails tied with red ribbons, minimal blush and candy apple red lipstick. Before the others bombarded me with questions, my face molded itself into a mask of defeat and I put my plan into action.

"Lucifer," I called out in a more contrite tone than any Catholic schoolgirl could manage and kept my head bowed submissively.

With a pop and the smell of brimstone, Old Scratch made his grand entrance. He looked the same as he had the first time we met and the Denali's gasped at his appearance. His golden irises flashed quickly to their normal crimson with slit pupils. His lips twisted into a crooked grin that caused a phantom pain to shoot through my heart for some unknown reason while he glanced at the vampires with amusement. This particular face he wore seemed to mean more to them than it did to me so I felt somewhat sorry for their distress. I cleared my throat to bring the Devil's attention back to me.

"Isabella, you called," he said with a honey and velvet voice. One perfectly sculpted eyebrow rose in a silent question of _why_.

I hesitantly closed the distance between us then began to rub myself against his body. He pulled me closer then let out as gasp as one of my hands found its way inside of his slacks and stroked his rapidly hardening length.

"Is that good, Master," I purred seductively

"Very good, I take it that you are ready to concede defeat and start acting like a good little minion," Lucifer chuckled but I just purred.

The arrogant fucker was quite the exhibitionist and loved to have an audience whenever anyone gave in to temptation and stopped trying to regain their soul. I continued to rub against his body and stroke his girth but my eyes locked on Kate's golden orbs. She noticed when my own switched from chocolate to demonic at the same time my stroking increased. Lucifer was close to cumming all over my hand when he screamed out in agony. My hand had squeezed his cock then I summoned Hellfire to burn the offending organ to ashes. He threw me across the room and my back smashed against the far wall. There were only a few seconds before he recovered enough to end my existence.

"I will never concede a thing to you. Your pride and arrogance have gotten the best of you, yet again, Light Bringer. When my whore of a mother bargained with you, you screwed up. She sold something that never belonged to her; _**MY**_ soul. Therefore, the original deal and all subsequent bargains based on it are null and void. In short, I own my soul free and clear. Now, get the fuck out of here and don't bother me again," I hissed at him.

"You have made a grave mistake, fool. If our bargain is void then I hope you enjoy having to deal with Victoria, and that mutt," the Devil seethed then snapped his fingers and made my former tormentors appear.

Before they had a chance to gather their bearings, I smiled rather smugly then snapped my own fingers. The redheaded vampire and shapeshifter disappeared back to wherever they'd come from. My little display of power was met with gasps from the peanut gallery and a shocked expression from my one-time Master.

"Impossible," the Devil choked out incredulously.

"Divine Mandate decrees that you can't receive something for nothing. Despite our bargain being void, I paid for the lives you took to protect me with the first few souls I harvested for you. Since you got far more out of the deal, I guess God thought keeping my powers was just compensation. Now, as I said before, GET THE FUCK OUT," I sneered in response.

Old Scratch vanished the same way he'd appeared. The second he was gone, my soul rejoined my body. Along with my soul came two other things; free will and guilt over what I'd done over the past few years. The weight of my sins hit me full force and I collapsed to the floor sobbing. I was a monster for what I'd done to all of those people. Silently, I prayed that one day I might do enough good to balance the scales and earn God's forgiveness. _There is nothing to forgive, child. Free will means that they all had a choice in what they did. You cannot be held accountable for their decisions. Use yours wisely from now on,_ a voice whispered in my mind and a weight was lifted from my heart. Though my guilt lessened, I continued to cry in mourning for everything I'd lost.

Two cold marble arms wrapped around me and Kate comforted me as I wept. It took twenty minutes before I was calmed down enough to talk with the others. My emotions were still raw and I felt drained but I was ready to face the others. She helped me to a nearby couch then sat with me in her arms as I waited for the questions to begin.

KPOV

When Bella came downstairs in that naught school girl outfit, the lust level in the room increased dramatically; everyone was affected, me more so than the others. We watched in shock as she summoned Lucifer himself then proceed to rub and stroke the fallen angel. Her subsequent battle of wits with the Devil and minor display of power just added to the shock value. After he vanished, the brunette fell to the ground sobbing, I felt compelled to comfort her. For some reason, her pain was mine. After she calmed down, I led her over to the couch then sat with her in my arms.

"You are Bella Swan, no," Eleazar asked.

"Platt, I haven't gone by Swan in years," she corrected.

"Bella Platt… as in Isabella Platt, the author," Carmen wondered and the brunette nodded an affirmative. The Spanish vampire had been a fan of the author and kept pestering us to read her books. I guessed we had more of a reason to do so now.

"What the fuck just happened," Tanya rather indelicately demanded.

"From what I have gathered from Miss Platt's books and everything that just transpired, Satan tricked Bella into believing that her soul had already been sold by her mother. He went on to make a rather open-ended bargain for her to regain it in exchange for him saving her from Victoria and the werewolf. To help her complete her task, he granted her unholy power and turned her into the first Crossroad Demon. The Devil counted on those powers to corrupt Bella and make her surrender herself to him completely. The dear girl finally realized that only she could sell her soul and since she didn't, the deal was broken. She is now a kind of human/demon hybrid with free will and not bound to Satan's will," Carmen replied then flitted off to the kitchen to make our guest some food.

The rest of the evening, Bella answered all of our questions and told us her that the details of what happened in Forks could be found in her first book. Eleazar informed her that the Cullen's were called and they'd be here in two days. Eventually, she was too tired to continue so I took her to her room to sleep. As I turned to leave, she called out to me.

"Please don't go, lay with me," she whispered.

I didn't need to be asked twice. I climbed into her bed and the brunette snuggled into my side while she drifted off to sleep. The only thought that went through my mind for the remainder of the night was that being with her like this felt right. It was as if for the first time in my existence I felt whole.


	6. Chapter 6

**Twilight Blues**

_Disclaimer: This story is all mine but Twilight and its characters are strictly SM's._

Ch. 6: Desires

KPOV

Morning was still several hours off but I reluctantly removed myself from Bella's bed and padded downstairs to rejoin my family. When she'd answered our questions earlier, there had been very little emotion in her replies. I wasn't the only one that noticed. A paperback book sailed in my direction as I reached the bottom of the stairs. I caught it without thinking then continued into the living room and collapsed on a loveseat. The book was the first one in the sleeping supernatural's Twilight Blues series.

The emotion that had been missing from Bella's answers more than bled through in her writing but there was more than just her feelings reflected in the pages of her books. H.P. Lovecraft once told me at a party that a writer leaves a tiny piece of themselves behind in their work. At the time, I thought he'd been full of shit but now I believed the truth of his words. Miss Swan/Platt had laid bare soul on the page, both in what was written and what she'd left unsaid. Combined this new information with what we'd learned last night and we had a better picture of who both Bella Swan and Isabella Platt were. Something that the Cullen's idealized recollections was never able to do.

Bella Swan had been naïve seventeen-year-old girl whose selflessness bordered on being a martyr complex. Its greatest manifestation was her apparent lack of self-preservation. Fate had been cruel when it led the girl to Forks, Washington, and dropped her into the supernatural world. An odd duck unable to truly fit in with the human world, she had found not only a family but love only to have it snatched away from her.

Isabella Platt was the woman that was left after the naïve girl had been crushed by Fate and left bleeding. She endured the hand that had been dealt to her until she could find a way out of the mess. Up until the author had fallen asleep, she had a world weariness that was only seen in the most ancient of vampires. After the encounter with Satan, the weariness seemed to be replaced by a new air of hope. A new chapter was about to start for the brunette and there was little doubt she'd adapt well. No matter what, the improved Bella was a survivor.

The clock on the fireplace mantle chimed 10 a.m. and Bella woke up and stumbled into the shower upstairs. Carmen flitted into the kitchen to get started on the hybrid's breakfast just as I finished the last page of her fifth book. Carlisle and company weren't scheduled to arrive until tomorrow and something told me it might be tense reunion, so I wanted today to be fun. A quick conference with my sisters and it was decided to take Bella clubbing after we got back from hunting tonight.

The object of that discussion joined us then wolfed down the hot breakfast of French Toast Carmen set before her. As thanks, she autographed my mother's books and told the Spanish vampire that she'd add her to the dedication of the next book. I mentioned the plan for later and Bella thought it was a good idea. Eleazar began playing the guitar in the living room. Our guest flashed back upstairs and returned with her own guitar. My father was enthusiastic to have somebody to play with.

The two proceeded to jam while the rest of us enjoyed the music. Spanish ballads segued into bawdy folk tunes then Eleazar bowed out to listen as Bella continued to play. The brunette started out with some Delta Blues and we were surprised when her alto voice adopted a gravelly tone. After twenty minutes, she moved on to classic rock. It was her emotional rendition Behind Blue Eyes by The Who that made me want to sob because it was so heartbreaking.

Eventually she put away the instrument because her fingers had started to cramp. She disappeared into the library as my sisters and I left to hunt. Bella was curled up on the couch reading a first edition of Faust.

"Research," she commented when she noticed my incredulous expression and everyone started to laugh.

BPOV

I'd missed Kate while she was out hunting with her sisters and I was hardly able to pay attention to what I read. When they got home, I went up to my room to get ready while the girls showered and changed. An hour later, we were in Tanya's Jaguar headed for Anchorage. The drive passed in pleasant conversation that avoided my pending reunion with my wayward family, as well as what had happened last night.

The Juke Joint was a 1950's theme bar that with a line that practically wrapped around the building of wannabe hipsters that waited to get in. Tanya led us past the line and straight into the club. The interior looked like something out of Pulp Fiction, I half expected to see Uma Thurman and John Travolta doing the twist out on the dance floor. We found an empty booth and Irina ordered a round of shots from the Jane Mansfield clone that was our waitress. An Elvis impersonator sang Jail House Rock and gyrated on the stage.

The waitress returned with our drinks then bopped over to another booth. My body started to shake from the mental strain of being in a room packed with humans. I closed my eyes then took several deep breaths and made a concentrated effort to shut down my powers. When I opened my eyes, Kate and her sisters were watching me with concern. I hoped to avoid talking about but my luck wasn't that good.

"What's the matter," Kate asked worriedly.

"Everyone's desires are pressing on my conscious and giving me a head ache," I explained.

"You expect us to believe that you know what people desire," Irina comments snidely.

"It's part of being a Crossroads Demon; to be able to sense people's desires and have the power to make it happen, after the bargain is made, of course," I began tightly then waved off the questions my companions wanted to ask.

I pointed out different people nonchalantly as I continued, "Sex, sex, sex, sex, sex with something furry; in fact with three exceptions everyone in the bar is looking for sex. All of these fools are easy marks for one of my kind. Forty-nine of the fifty souls that I harvested were from simple lust. All I had to do was slink up to some horny idiot then flirt and tease. After they were primed and ready for release, I'd ask if they'd sell their souls for a roll in the sack. Without exception, they all said yes then it was a kiss to seal the bargain and a quick romp, once they came (often after only a few minutes) their souls were mine." My voice dripped with self-loathing by the end of my explanation.

"Who are the exceptions you mentioned," Tanya asked in a deliberate attempt to snap me out of the funk I'd started to fall into.

"Irina wants revenge against Laurent for making a fool of her; Kate wants to find her Soul Mate. You on the other hand simply want someone to love you, not a mate in the conventional sense because you're honest enough with yourself to know that you'd never be faithful," I replied and watched as the three vampires gaped at my revelations.

"What about you, what do you desire," Kate asked after she recovered and her sisters waited with interest.

"My innocence back," I whispered, "When I was human, I'd been weak and needed someone strong to love and protect me. Now I'm an immortal monster that spent the better part of the last three years flitting from one meaningless encounter to the next like a common whore. Nobody will ever be able to love me because they won't understand."

I ducked my head down in shame with my admission. Kate grabbed one of my hands then Tanya grabbed the other and they rubbed soothing circles with their thumbs. Hesitantly, I raised my head and it was my turn to be shocked. The three vampires looked at me not with pity but understanding.

"We aren't exactly pure as the driven snow ourselves. Outside of Carlisle, no vampire is. I have a feeling that you'll find what you're looking for closer than you think," Irina said with such sincerity that I believed her. She and Tanya downed their shots then headed out to the dance floor.

Without letting go of my hand, Kate climbed into my lap then softly kissed my lips. She leaned her forehead on mine and whispered, "Bella Platt, I know it will take time but if you're willing, I'll love you until the end of time."

My heart skipped a beat and my breathing hitched then I replied shyly, "Sounds like a plan we should work on."

**AN: Next chapter the Cullens come back. I need to come up with a creative way deal with Eddie besides what was done in Chapter Four. Any suggestions? I'm also thinking of having a couple of well known brothers from another franchise make a guest appearance but I haven't decided yet. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Twilight Blues**

_Disclaimer: The only thing I own is this story, everything else belongs to SM._

Ch. 7: First Date

BPOV

Kate was still in my lap when we reached over and grabbed our drinks. The lust level from the dance floor ratcheted up several notches as the result of her sisters grinding against the crotches of a circle of men that they danced in the middle of. The wave of emotion crashed into me like a tsunami and I felt my eyes start to change. I closed them tightly and tried to will them to stay chocolate brown. Delicate fingers brushed along my cheeks then my jaw before they gently moved my head to face the woman in my lap.

"Please open your eyes, you don't have to hide anything from me," Kate whispered and I heard the note of hurt her voice contained.

My eyelids opened and the slit pupil crimson orbs of my demonic half locked on the vampire. There was no fear or loathing in her expression, instead, she leaned forward once more and kissed me again. When she pulled back again, her eyes shone with tenderness.

"I want to be with all of you, not just your human half. If you don't want to others to see your eyes when they change then wear sunglasses but don't you dare keep them from me, it's dishonest," the vampire in my lap told me honestly.

Her easy acceptance of my other nature was like a gift from Heaven and I was going to treasure it. I needed to get a handle on my emotions so I slid the other woman off my lap and headed to bathroom for a little privacy. When I returned, my eyes were back to normal and I noticed Tanya and Irina were nowhere to be seen. A set of keys dangled from one of Kate's slender fingers. She jingled them, as I got closer to the table.

"The girls seem to have found playmates for the night so they left us the car keys. What say we blow this Popsicle stand and get you some dinner," Kate offered with a hopeful expression.

"Okay," I accepted then found myself practically dragged out of the club and I felt an odd tingling in the pit of my stomach that I rather liked.

Kate unlocked the car then took off before my door was fully closed. She ended up taking me to a seafood restaurant that looked expensive. I ordered the lobster bisque and an 8 oz. rare fillet of Kobe beef. The food was excellent and oddly sensual because Kate kept staring at my lips while I ate and occasionally licking her own. My panties started to get damp and the two of us could scent the others mounting arousal. The waitress came over to check on us and we remembered where we were at. I finished my meal in awkward silence. In an effort to get our impromptu date back on an even keel, my companion suggested we go see a movie.

To help ease the tension, I knew we needed to stay away from the typical chick flick fare. There were no stupid comedies currently out and an action movie seemed a little too butch, not that I minded gratuitous violence, at least for tonight. Just when we were about to give up on the idea and head home, I noticed the marquee of a little art house theatre. Kate saw it as well then with a smile, she dragged me across the street and bought a couple of tickets for the Bruce Campbell marathon. We found seats just as Evil Dead started.

The air around us vibrated with a scorching heat as we laughed through the Evil Dead trilogy, Bubba Ho-Tep, The Man with the Screaming Brain, and finally, My Name is Bruce. Overall, going to the movies was a mixed blessing; it was relaxing but at the same time the heat the surrounded us was full of want, lust and longing. We arrived back at the Denali house around 2 a.m. to find it empty. Tanya and Irina were still out with their human sex toys. A note on the table told us that Eleazar and Carmen had gone out for a hunt before my family arrived.

I shared a look with Kate and something changed; the curly haired blonde vampire and I kissed all the way upstairs as we fumbled to get the other out of their clothes. We ended up in a bedroom but I was beyond the ability to tell whose it was. Cool marble hands explored my body as my warm hands wandered along wintery landscape before me while soft fleshy lips fought for dominance with stone ones. The room was dark but neither of us really needed the light. The vampire kissed along my jaw then up to my ear.

"Give me a second, lover," Kate breathed huskily then I felt a breeze and dozens of candles flickered to life. Her skin was mesmerizing in the dancing light of the flames.

I blinked then found myself pressed down on the bed with the other woman straddling my waist. With a sly smile, she leaned over to the nightstand then pulled out a bottle of warming massage oil. For the next hour and a half, she worked out every knot and kink in my muscles. I melted into her touch and my body was so relaxed that I wasn't able fight back when she took advantage of the situation.

Her lips latched onto one of my nipples like a lamprey and I moaned from the pleasure of the sucking. The fingertips of both hands lightly ghosted down my body with little electric shocks that had me begging for more. My hips bucked as each one brushed over my clit teasingly sliding along my soaked sex then up and down my thighs. Kate's mouth switched nipples and two fingers found my entrance then thrust inside. Her eyes locked onto mine.

"I want to taste you," she purred then trailed her tongue down to my velvet folds.

She licked all around my slit before concentrating no my clit. Her tongue languidly lapped my nub from root to tip as she slowly made love to me with fingers that pulsed with an electric charge. My orgasm, when it came, was cosmic. I rode out the aftershocks as Kate kissed her way up my body until she was spooned behind me. After my body returned to normal, I rolled us over and returned the favor then drifted to sleep.

**AN: I know I said the Cullen's would return in this chapter but I thought this would be better.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Twilight Blues**

_Disclaimer: You already know it._

Ch. 8: I Always Wanted a Little Sister

BPOV

Sunlight and the smell of cooking food helped wake me up. Two cool arms encircled me and I snuggled back into Kate's arms. She kissed up my neck to my ear then cooed, "Morning my sweet."

"No regrets," I asked in a pensive tone after I rolled over to face her. Kate shook her head then I kissed her when a weight lifted off my shoulders. Part of me feared that she would back peddle after last night but her eyes shown with sincerity and the beginnings of true love. It left me dizzy with the realization.

The vampire rolled out of bed, put on a robe then handed me one. Once I tied it closed, she led me downstairs to the island in the kitchen where Carmen placed a plate of pancakes, fried Canadian bacon and hash browns. A glass of orange juice was next to me less than a second later. The rest of the Denali coven joined us and I noticed the knowing smirks that Tanya and Irina shot at Kate and me.

"Are you two together or what," Tanya demanded good-naturedly and I glanced over at Kate before I answered.

"Yep, we've decided to be together. I'm glad too because she's a keeper," I responded with a smile. The high-pitched squeals of the three Denali sisters nearly shattered my eardrums. Thankfully, Carmen and Eleazar were content to limit themselves to simple congratulations.

My family was due later this afternoon and I was starting to get nervous. I needed to ease my stress levels before they arrived and decided to play some music. Eleazar offered to let me use his classic 1967 Fender Stratocaster. He brought it out to the living room then plugged it into the amp. My own beat up Gibson Acoustic rested on a stand next to it. I thanked the Spaniard then gave Kate a chaste kiss before they left amid giggles from the other girls. I sat down on a stool by the musical equipment, picked up the Fender, closed my eyes and then started with Richie Valens' La Bamba.

EsPOV

The family piled into the rented SUV, Carlisle behind the steering wheel. Everyone except for Edward was buzzing with excitement at seeing our Bella again. My first son had been sulking over how his siblings punished him. He sat wedged between Alice and Jasper with a dry erase board around his neck. It was his own fault he lost his tongue. If he had not lied to us, and more importantly to Bella, my other children would have stopped at beating him senseless. I swallowed my disappointment in my mind reading son and focused on the coming reunion.

My husband gave in to his need for speed and the SUV sped away from the airport. In twenty minutes, we would be at the Denali house. Conversation during the drive revolved around what Bella was going to be like. After reading all of her books, Jasper, Carlisle and I read even further between the lines and came up with a theory that during the trauma our leaving caused, she had somehow forgotten about her relationship with Edward. The three of us had blocked those thoughts from the mindreader, at least until we had proof one-way or the other. Someone was playing the electric guitar when we pulled up to the house.

The familiar sounds of Santana's Black Magic Woman drifted out into the night. In addition to the music, a feminine alto voice sang the words softly but full of emotion. Jasper seemed to recognize the voice and told us that he had heard it over the speakers when he was at Borders. I felt a pull on my heart and I knew my youngest daughter was inside. I gave into the feeling and rushed inside then stopped at when I took in the scene in the living room. The rest of the family crowded around me and saw the same thing. Bella sat on a stool in ripped, faded, jeans and a fitted white tank top with a revealing neckline. Her eyes were closed and she surrendered herself to the music.

The brunette segued into a heart-wrenching rendition of The House of the Rising Sun. My family and I started clapping and Bella opened her eyes. She placed the musical instrument into a stand then launched herself into my arms. Tears were streaming down her cheeks before my arms closed around her.

"Mom," she sobbed as she burrowed into my chest. My own dry sobs joined hers when she called me that. Even after everything that happened, I was happy she still considered me her mother. The others watched and I saw the hope reflected in their eyes as they prayed the girl in my arms received them in a similar fashion.

She stopped crying but started to shake then groaned in pain. I stepped back and looked at her with concern. Her eyes snapped open and the chocolate brown had been replaced by slit pupil scarlet. Bella glared at Edward and launched herself at him. The started vampire just stood there while the pseudo-human threw him to the other side of the room.

"YOU BASTARD! I TOLD YOU THAT I'D NEVER WORK FOR YOU," she screamed just as the Denali's came home. They looked between Bella and Edward with some odd understanding then Kate flashed to Bella and cupped her cheeks lovingly.

"Baby, that's Edward, not Satan. Everything is okay, he won't hurt you," the curly haired blonde vampire soothed and I watched Bella relax. The members of my family growled softly at the implication of her words; The Devil had used Edward's likeness in his dealings with Bella.

"Who the fuck is Edward," my youngest asked but looked sheepish when she glanced at me about her use of foul language. It had taken all of my self-control not to smile because she knew how much I hated any of my children using such vulgarities. Not that that had ever stopped Emmett, of course. Then I shared a look with my husband and Texan son at the confirmation of our theory.

"He was Carlisle's first companion; the first member of his new family," the Denali explained to the angered girl.

"So he's like my older brother or something. He must be a royal prick if Old Scratch was using his face as a disguise," Bella retorted and my other children laughed at her character assessment then she added, "With the sordid desires he projected at me, it was an honest mistake."

The petite young woman turned away from her victim then greeted her father and siblings. She spent a few minutes with each one then we all found seats to learn more about my little one. Emmett gawked when Bella curled into Kate's side on one of the love seats. From the look the two shared, it was obvious they were a couple, a very new couple at that. Like an idiot, Edward glared at the couple then wrote a single word on his dry erase board: disgusting. Bella's scarlet eyes flashed with anger and the temperature in the room dropped several degrees.

"What's with the dry erase board," Kate asked before the situation spun out of control.

"We got tired of his lying ass, so we tore out his tongue out of pretty little face then spit our collective venom into his mouth so that it couldn't grow back," Emmett stated proudly.

"I'd be more than happy to put it back… for a price," Bella purred seductively. _No Soul_ appeared on the white board and the smugness practically dripped from the scrawl. Edward's expression matched the feeling of the words.

My daughter laughed before she commented, "That's not true but the bargain won't cost you your soul. Interested?"

Edward thought for less than a second before he nodded vigorously. His brothers and sisters were about to protest but the mischievous glint in Bella's eyes stopped them. The young woman stood up from the love seat then slinked over to the mute seductively. She kissed him briefly then spun on her heel and returned to her new mate. The disgusted look on her face made everyone chuckle. Without warning, Edward let out a painful scream then collapsed to the floor.

Smoke seeped out from his pores then covered his body so we could not see him. The screams continued but went up a few octaves. The sound of second heartbeat could be heard faintly then steadily increased in strength. Clothing rustled and the smoke cleared; a very human bronze haired girl with green eyes, about eight-years-old, stood where Edward once was.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO ME," she screamed with a voice that sounded like a clarinet.

"I told you the bargain wouldn't cost your soul. You can't blame me if you never asked what the price would be. Caveat Emptor and all; besides, I've always wanted a baby sister. You needed a lesson in humility, this is it," Bella explained as though she were talking with a five-year-old child.

"What's caviar have to do with anything," Emmett puzzled while the rest of us stared at Edward in shock.

"Caveat Emptor…it means Buyer Beware in Latin," Carlisle clarified for him.

"Bella, change him back please," I asked but had a feeling that was not about to happen anytime soon.

"Sorry, Mom, but all sales are final. It's a demon thing," she replied shyly as if she expected me to yell at her. Then she admitted, "The most I can do is turn her into a teenager but then he'd never learn a lesson."

The room grew silent as everyone waited for what I was going to say in response to that. I weighed the pros and cons of the situation and finally reached a decision. It must have telegraphed in my eyes because Emmett and Jasper started to laugh as I offered an apologetic smile to my former son. My husband squeezed my hand in a silent agreement with my choice.

"Edward Barbie Time," Alice, Rosalie, Tanya and Irina said at the same time while they danced around. Suddenly, Alice stopped with a distasteful expression.

"I guess Edward isn't going to work as a name so what shall we call her," my pixie like daughter lamented.

"Lola. Lola Edwina Cullen," Bella answered without missing a beat. The boys laughed louder, especially at my puzzled expression then sang Lola by The Kinks. I was not able to keep from laughing at that.

When Alice and company dragged a sullen and pouting Lola upstairs, Bella turned to me and offered, "If you ask, I'll advance her age by nine years over the next three weeks."

I thought about it for a second then nodded. Alice squealed louder from upstairs, obviously, she had had a vision of all the shopping trips she was going to get to do during that time frame. If I were going to be completely honest, I drew some sadistic pleasure at the thought of Edward/Lola going through puberty and first period. Maybe a lesson would be learned after all.

The rest of the night was spent learning everything about the new and improved Bella.


	9. Chapter 9

**Twilight Blues**

_Disclaimer: The Lord… the Lord, Jehovah, has given on to you these Eleven (I accidently dropped the stone tablets then bend over to pick up a fragment)… One… One Commandment for all to obey. Thou shalt not own Twilight, unless thou art Stephanie Meyer._

Ch. 9: The Walk of Shame

LPOV

The past three weeks were a nightmare and I often wished somebody would kill me so I was put out of my misery. First, my bitch of "big sister," Bella, turned me into an eight-year-old human girl. It was only after the humiliation of being forced to play dress up with the other girls that I realized I was no longer able to read minds. A fact my siblings and our extended family were far too willing to exploit. Then as I started to advance back to my normal age, I had to go through the indignities of puberty and getting my period. With the exception of Alice, who had no memory of being human, the other women in the house took perverse pleasure in my discomfort. Part of me wanted to hate Bella for doing this to me but, ultimately, I had to admit that I was the one to foolishly enter into an open-ended bargain with her to get my tongue back.

Now that I was seventeen again, my sisters decided to make up for their shrewish behavior during my transition. Rose had gotten me a fake ID and the girls were taking to a bar while our parents, brothers and the Denali's were all out hunting. _I have a bad feeling about this,_ I thought as we made our way out to Rosalie's red M3 convertible. When we reached the bar, I told the others to just leave me alone at the bar. They tried to argue but I just spun on my heel and stormed over to the bar. I spared them a glance long enough to notice they were headed to a booth in the back.

I grabbed a stool at the end of the bar then motioned for the bartender. The only good thing about being human I could think of at the moment was that I could get drunk. After everything that had happened since coming to this ungodly place, I wanted to drown out the memories with a nice alcohol induced haze. The man that sat next to me looked as though he had had an equally shitty week. He was dressed in a fitted black tee shirt, brown leather jacket, jeans and biker boots. His brown hair was close cropped. I hated the way my body reacted when he looked at me with his striking eyes.

"Whatever the lady is havin' is on me," the stranger told the bartender when he came to take my order. Having never drank before, I pointed to the bottle in front of my benefactor then he, in turn, held up two fingers.

"I like a woman that knows good beer. I'm Dean Winchester by the way," he told me as he held out his hand.

"My name is Lola, and honestly this is my first time in a bar," I replied then blushed… honest to God blushed when Dean kissed the back of my hand when I took his.

"Well then, I should probably stick close to you because there's no tellin' what kind of low life's are here lookin' for an easy score," Dean commented sagely.

BPOV

As soon as we found a booth, Rose and Alice decided to hit the dance floor. Lola had wandered off in a snit before we even walked in the door so I chose to ignore her for the moment. Everyone had not really been surprised to find out that being turned into a girl hadn't made my little sister any less of an emo drama queen. If anything, it had made her worse. I flagged down a passing waitress and ordered a round for when the girls got back then settled back in the booth. A shadow fell over me and turned, expecting to see the waitress, to find a blast from the past.

"Sam Winchester, what the Hell are doin' in my neck of the woods," I asked with mock cheerfulness. The demon hybrid and his human brother, much like their father, were infamous hunters of the supernatural. They had also been a thorn in my side on a number of occasions.

"Dean and I were on a job not too far away and heard about your change in status and thought we'd check it out," Sam answered with a genuine smile.

"Bullshit, while I don't doubt that you heard about what happened, you want something that an Independent Agent won't charge as dearly for," I shot back and he just shrugged then took a seat next to me.

"You're right. Dean has been more of a jackass than normal and he decided to start up with the pranks again," he explained, his eyes held a hopeful look.

"I think we can make a deal," I purred back and my eyes changed to their demonic aspect.

It took only a few minutes to hammer out the details then we sealed the bargain with the standard kiss. Sam was leaving the booth when my sisters and our drinks arrived. My eyes hadn't returned to their normal chocolate brown yet but the waitress wasn't looking at me. Rose followed Sam with her eyes then turned back to me with a quizzical expression. Alice's eyes glazed over for a second then she started to giggle.

"Alright, spill," my big sister demanded.

"Well, the guy that just left and his brother are hunters of people like us. I've had some run-ins with them in the past but nothing major. Sam, the one that just walked away, wanted to get back at his brother, Dean, for some pranks and I happily obliged," I answered with all the innocence I was able to muster.

"Oh, that's not all you did," the stupid psychic pixie blabbed and Rose folded her arms across her chest and pulled off one of Mom's glares as she waited for me to continue.

"Fine, the gist of it is this…," I sighed as I explained the fine points of the deal I'd made with Sam. The blonde vampire sat there for a moment stunned then picked up her beer, downed it and started to laugh.

"You are sooo evil sometimes," she giggled.

"Hello, Crossroads Demon over here," I shot back.

E/LPOV

The sun streamed brightly through my bedroom window and I woke up with a pounding headache. I winced as I rubbed at my temples and tried to remember what happened last night. Exactly the same time the memories broke through the beer induced haze in my head, I became aware there was somebody laid next to me. There was a dull pain between my legs and I scrambled out of bed to get to the bathroom. The horrible taste in my mouth that had nothing to do with the beer I had consumed made me want to vomit.

_I cannot believe I let him put his… in my mouth… then… then,_ I mentally stammered in disgust.

That Dean guy shifted in the bed and I turned around to face him and wave of dizziness swept over me. My body flickered back and forth between my male and female forms. Dean's eyes grew wide and his face became a mask of horror as he watched me. The continuous shifting gave me motion sickness and, with little warning, I vomited on the one that had taken my virginity.

"You're a Dude, I fucked a Dude… I can't believe I fucked a Dude and he just puked on me, I'm going to be sick," the asshole cried then stumbled out of bed and into my en suite.

I knew my family and the Denali's were downstairs and I dreaded having to confront them. My hands found the yoga pants and tee shirt that were on the chair in front of the vanity and I put them on but the constant shifting made it nearly impossible. Dean ran back into the room, picked up his discarded clothes then bolted downstairs. Originally, I thought that everyone was downstairs but I found out all too quickly that they lined the stairwell as the horrified man rushed past them with me wobbling right behind them. Bella and another strange man waited at the bottom. The second man nodded to my sister then escorted Dean out of the house.

"You have about twenty seconds to decide which form you want because you'll be stuck in a whichever body you're in then revert to being a vampire," Bella said then turned to go get breakfast.

"I cannot belief you gave up something so precious to such prick, I'm disappointed in you," Esme muttered as she went to help the hybrid while I tried to focus enough to choose.


	10. Chapter 10

**Twilight Blues**

_Disclaimer: Twilight is SM's toy and I'm just playing with it._

Ch. 10: Plans

KPOV

I followed behind my mate and Esme as they headed toward the kitchen then sat down at the table. Every other member of the Cullen family, except Edward, had joined me. My family hung back in the living room and tried to look inconspicuous as they eavesdropped. The two women came back to the table, Bella with a plate of food in her hands, and Esme went to sit by her husband while the other sat in the empty place next to me.

"I always knew he liked dick," Kate giggled from the living room and was joined by our other sisters.

"I'm not gay, I just panicked and my brain froze so I couldn't make my choice in time," Lola protested before I was able to turn around and see what my sister had been talking about. The Cullen siblings were all laughing when she came to sit with us around the table. The bronze haired girl's face twisted into a petulant pout.

"That is enough; obviously Lola has had a lot to deal with during the past few weeks so please leave her alone. Since Bella is now back with the family, we need to decide where we are going to live," Carlisle began then opened the floor for discussion.

"You'll come too," Bella asked me shyly and it tugged at my undead heart. She was a very strong woman and endured a lot of shit over the past few years but despite her survival, she still felt unworthy of love.

"Baby, you're not getting rid of me that easy. We're mates, where ever you go then I go. However, at some point, I'm going to want a place of our own at some point," I reassured her then kissed her tenderly both of which earned a few aww's from the peanut gallery.

"I've started working on my next book but threw out what was written and decided to start over. I was thinking about going home until it's finished," the brunette admitted after nobody could agree on where to go.

"Bells, we can't move back to Forks this soon," Emmett told her like she was a small child.

"Not Forks, Short Bus, my ancestral home – the place where I was born; the Platt plantation outside of New Orleans. It's in a secluded bayou with no neighbors and outside all current flight paths so y'all can go out in the sun without being seen," she clarified and I noticed that Esme was excited at the possibility.

Everyone seemed just as excited to live someplace sunny for a change and the planning moved on from there. Arrangements were made for us to leave in the morning. Esme was going to hold off with redecorating plans until after we got there so she could see what shape the old place was in first. Alice flashed upstairs and started packing everyone's bags. Rosalie and Emmett had gotten on line and were currently looking for appropriate cars. Carlisle had chosen to hold off looking for a new hospital position for the moment. Jasper and Lola were watching TV with my family and Bella started a new outline for her book. I went to join the others in the living room to enjoy the last few hours with my family.

**AN: A short chapter of filler but the next one will be longer.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Twilight Blues**

_Disclaimer: Can you guess what I'm supposed to say here?_

Ch. 11: The Final Lesson

BPOV

With all the plans for our move finalized both my family and the Denali's settled back to enjoy our last day together. The only one that seemed out of sorts was Lola, she wore a calculating expression but I chose to ignore whatever scheme the little drama queen was cooking up. Partway through the day, Kate had started to purr seductively in my ear and I knew everyone was able to smell my growing arousal. Of course, my bear of a brother just had to open his big mouth.

"Jeez, Bells, can't you keep your woman satisfied," Emmett joked then winced when Rose smacked him in the back of the head.

"Don't be a hater because I'm better at making my mate scream out my name due to my very impressive skills," I shot back and the others just groaned. Emmett shared a look with his wife while Kate and I raced up to our room to get a jumpstart on the competition.

Two hours later, my mate was stumbling out of our room at the same time my sister stumbled out of hers. Each woman bore identical goofy grins and had mega sex hair. At some point, somebody had hooked up noise meters to the doors of both bedrooms that were attached to a laptop in the hallway. Based on the data contained on the screen, Kate and I had made more noise and were the winners. Emmett acted like a child and ran off to sulk. We went back downstairs and found that Carmen, Eleazar, Carlisle and Esme had gone into town to see a movie then go dancing.

While I rummaged around in the kitchen for something to eat, the remaining vampires thought that it was a good idea to go on a quick hunt. After a quick meal of a turkey and Swiss on wheat bread, I headed back up to the room to see if I could get some writing done. I gave up after twenty minutes of staring at the blinking cursor on the blank Word document and turned in early. It was around midnight when I woke up to cold arms wrapped around my body and breasts pressed into my back; neither set of which belonged to my mate.

APOV

Tanya and Irina took down an elk a piece then waited for the rest of us to finish our hunt. The rest of us wanted to make sure to gorge ourselves because we were leaving in the morning and didn't know when we were going to be able to get in another good hunt. Emmett was more excited about going to Louisiana than even Esme because he wanted to wrestle an alligator. After we all felt kind of sloshy and bloated, we re-joined the two remaining Denali sisters. I noticed that Lola was missing then I was pulled into a vision that made me groan. I whipped out my cell phone and called my father.

"Carlisle, there's trouble at the house," I stated curtly then hung up and flashed back in the direction of home. There was no need to explain anything to my companions because they were able to guess what was wrong easily enough.

LPOV

This morning had been a nightmare when I woke up and remembered what I let Dean do to me, as much as I wanted to blame Bella for what happened I was forced to admit it was entirely my own fault. She admitted to Esme that she'd made a bargain with that Sam guy but then explained the details. It turned out that the bargain was simply if Dean got into my pants then in the morning he'd find out I was a guy and Sam would be there to gloat. There had been several points during the evening when she, Alice or Rose tried to get me to get me away from the human but I just kept demanding that they leave me alone. Once more, in the end I was the only one to blame, just like with what happened to brunette half-demon.

Thinking about the hybrid brought up memories of the past. What my life was like before Fate brought her into my world. Then those precious few months we were together and finally, how my choice nearly destroyed my family. Instead of the life I wanted for her, Bella had to endure hell. Despite everything, I still loved her but she was with Kate. That was just unacceptable; the Succubus was nothing but a common slut that was unworthy to be in my love's presence.

Bella was my mate; she belonged to me even if she wasn't able to remember it. I smirked when I realized that because I was a woman now I had everything she was attracted to. The poor girl wasn't going to stand a chance and soon I'd mark her then she'd be forever mine. I made a snap decision to break off the hunt to avoid interference from the pesky pixie then raced back to the Denali's house. The sound of her lowered heart rate and breathing told me that my love was asleep; the perfect time to put my plan into action.

I made my way silently up the stairs then slipped into the room that Bella shared with the slut and quickly removed all of my clothes. After crawling into the bed and under the covers, I wrapped my mate in my arms and pressed myself into her naked back. She started to wake up so there was only a few seconds to get one of my hands to her sex then bite her and she'd belong to me for the rest of eternity. The once mortal bitch foiled my grand design when she rolled off the bed and tossed me into the far wall in the same motion.

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU THINK YOU WERE GOING TO GET AWAY WITH, LOLA," she demanded angrily as I crashed into the wall and her once lovely chocolate eyes flashed to slit pupil scarlet.

I growled at the ungrateful whore then pounced but was a blur hit me from the side. Emmett had me in a death grip and easily tossed me out the open window he'd come from. Jasper caught me then trapped me in his vice like embrace. No matter how hard I tried, he never let go but he also kept anyone else from trying to get to me. Bella, now fully dressed, stormed outside followed by my brother with her demon half in full control. Whatever she planned to do was delayed by the timely arrival of my parents, Eleazar and Carmen.

"What happened," Carlisle demanded but before he was able to get an answer Bella turned to Tanya.

"The ring on your finger for your desire," the demonic harlot purred seductively. The strawberry blonde vampire flashed in front of the other trollop then placed the ring into her outstretched hand and kissed her to seal their unholy bargain. The next thing I knew, pain shot through my body as smoke seeped from my pores. The last thing I heard before the pain became too great was the brunette Jezebel order Emmett and Jasper to hold me down for judgment after the smoke cleared.

It had taken me a few seconds to realize that I was a man again after the pain receded and the smoke cleared. Once more, my father asked what happened and Alice was the one that finally told him. He and Esme looked at me with a combination of disappointment and disgust in their eyes. Instead of ordering my brothers to release me, they looked over to Bella and nodded for her to proceed. Never in my existence had I ever thought a day would come where the two people I thought of as parents turned their backs on me.

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, by your own free will you sought to strip me of mine by raping then binding me to you. Under any other circumstances your lack of knowledge about vampire mating would be comical. Your punishment shall be poetic. Tanya has bargained for you to be turned back into a man in order to mate with you; a process that actually takes three bites. Emmett and Jasper will hold you until the mating is complete," Bella intoned maliciously.

Jasper pinned my arms behind me while Em forced my head back and to the side in order to expose my neck. No matter how hard I thrashed, I wasn't able to escape and I felt the sting as the Succubus' teeth tore through my marble flesh and injected her venom. It was a few minutes after the wound had healed before she bit me again. I stopped thrashing as the sting from the second dose of her venom started to feel pleasant. Part of my mind screamed at me to resist but the feel of her fingers as they caressed my skin made me crave more. Somehow, my pants and boxers were pooled around my ankles and I was laid out on the grass as a Goddess hovered over me. Tanya tortured me by slowly lowering herself on my manhood until it was completely sheathed inside her velvet folds. Her centuries of experience had me crashing over the edge with my orgasm quickly and her inner walls milked every last drop of my seed from me then she sank her teeth into my neck again and this time her venom forced a second climax from me. As I exploded inside her, her own orgasm hit and we rode out the waves of bliss together. My heart swelled with the love I felt for the exquisite creature that lay in my arms; Tanya, my mate… my everything, there was nothing I wouldn't do to keep her happy for eternity.

The bubble we existed in was burst and slowly I became aware that we were still outside and surrounded by both of our families. We disentangled ourselves then stood up to face the music. My thoughtful mate even helped me pull up my pants. I knew there was a lot to talk about so I suggested that we all go inside. I needed those few seconds that it was going to take for everyone to get situated to organize my thoughts.

"Everyone, as you can already guess, Tanya and I are together and happily mated. I think that the two of us need some time to ourselves so I would like the blessing of both families for us to live on our own. I've had my eye on a private island not far from Isle Esme that I was thinking about buying. I believe that it would make a perfect engagement gift for my beautiful Tanya," I explained then dropped to one knee before my mate and proposed.

"Are you sure, Edward," she asked me softly.

"Tanya, I know that I might never be enough for you physically but I love you no matter what and always stand by your side," I admitted sincerely.

"Then yes, I will marry you," she cried then hugged me. After a round of congratulations and blessings, I headed up to my room to find the number for that realtor in Brazil.

EsPOV

The last hour had been surreal and I fought with my conscience over what happened with my first son. On the one hand, he had tried to force Bella into being his mate but was it right to force him into a similar situation. On the other hand, he seemed genuinely happy and Tanya had been after him for decades. I was confused and concerned but it seemed like I was not the only one.

"Is it real," the Succubus asked my youngest daughter hesitantly.

"Yes. Deep down, Edward has loved you for a long time but his Victorian morals made it impossible for him to reconcile your nature with his beliefs. Add on top of that the fact that he'd never been in love before and the boy was a walking mass of confusion and repression. In truth, if this issue had been forced years ago then the two of you would've been happily married for years. I'll bet in a few months you'll get a nice surprise," Bella told her honestly then drifted into the kitchen to find something to eat.

The strawberry blonde rushed up to find her mate while Kate and I followed my youngest. Curiosity had gotten the better of the both of us and I leaned in when the other vampire whispered to her mate.

"What's this surprise of Edward's," the Denali sister asked

"He's an Incubus," Bella breathed back and smiled at our shocked expressions. Tanya was going to find herself to be a very lucky girl indeed.

**AN: Sorry it's taken so long to update but I've been trying to figure out a good way to finish this story off. It was originally intended to only be about six chapters long but we see how that went. There are two chapters left so look for at least one tomorrow. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Twilight Blues**

_Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight._

Ch. 12: Awkward Car Ride

KPOV

It was 4am when the cars were loaded and the Cullen's and I piled into the small convoy of cars then started the long drive to New Orleans. That's right; I said drive… as in road trip. The cars that Rose had ordered online, three 2010 Mercedes SUV's, had been delivered later that evening. Carlisle, Esme, Bella and I were in the lead vehicle while Alice and Jasper were in the middle one. Rose and Emmett brought up the rear in the last SUV. It was only a few hours into the trip but we were already moving through British Columbia and so far the drive had been awkwardly silent. It was obvious that Esme had something on her mind but still hadn't found the right way to broach the subject.

"You can ask me anything, Mom, and I'll give you an honest answer," Bella sighed then looked at the caramel haired vampire expectantly.

The vampire in question had the decency to look apologetic before she asked, "How did you know about vampire mating?"

"I was in Paris to help promote the French release of my second book and after the book signing went out clubbing. A couple of female vamps that were all kinds of fine, one with long black hair and the other with long blonde hair, were at the same club. All three of us ended up on the dance floor grinding into each other. Eventually, things got so heated that Vamp 1 and Vamp 2 led me back to their hotel room for a lot of naughty bad fun. I ended up spending about a week with them and during that time I learned a lot about vampires, including mating. When the week was up, they needed to return home and I headed back stateside," my lover explained and I wasn't able to stop the flash of jealousy that coursed through me over the thought of two vampires being with her.

"Did you ever learn their names," her mother asked concerned and while I really wanted to know the names of the bitches I was going to hunt down, nothing prepared me for the answer.

"Yeah, Athenadora and Heidi; Heidi – the blonde – was single but Dora had a mate. The poor bastard had been injured while he was still human and is unable to get it up. He loved her enough to give her permission to take lovers as long as they were women. Six month later her mate, Caius, tracked me down and bargained the right to Sanctuary in Volterra in exchange for me granting his little soldier the ability to stand at attention again," Bell explained nonchalantly while her father nearly crashed the SUV in his shock. Esme and I stared at the younger woman incredulously as my plans for revenge went down the drain.

"What," the crossroads demon pondered as all three vehicles in out convoy came to a stop. After about five minutes, Carlisle regained his composure then pulled back out onto the road.

"Never mind, I had wanted to find out why, if you already knew about vampire mating, Kate has not marked you," the Cullen matriarch admitted sheepishly and would've blushed if I could.

This was not something I wanted to talk about while in a car with my mate's parents but I noticed the hurt look in Bella's eyes when Esme mentioned it. The two of us hadn't been together for long but despite that, I knew my girl pretty well. I watched as the wheels turned in her gorgeous head and her thoughts settled on the misconception that I found her unworthy of spending eternity with because she was worthless as the result of her past. I took a deep but unnecessary breath, swallowed my discomfort and jumped, feet first, into my explanation.

"I wanted to mark her the first time we made love and every time we've had sex since but I didn't know if she wanted that. Everyone of my family saw how that demon bitch raped her before collecting the souls that she harvested. Then we read her books and that night at the club when I told her that I'd love her for eternity if she'd let me. Because of everything that Bella had been through, above all else, I never wanted her to feel that I was taking her choices away. Once the process in complete, there's no going back. I've known she was my mate since the day I picked her up off the side of the road. I was content to wait until she knew me better before I brought up marking her," I stated a bit defensively then winced when my mate smacked the back of my head.

"Idiot, I knew there was something between us and it wouldn't have taken long to figure it out on my own. That first night we were together I thought you'd mark me and at least start the process. Why do think I asked if you had second thoughts the next morning? If you don't mark me then don't expect to get any anytime soon," the brunette huffed in annoyance.

My undead heart swelled and my inner beast danced in its mental cage at her words. Without warning, I gave into the urge and pounced on the petite temptress. Carlisle quickly pulled off the highway at a rest stop then jumped out of the car with his mate while Bella put up a fight and made me work for it. Eventually, I exploited an opening and bit into her lovely neck. The half-demon put up more of a struggle and I was forced to fight harder for the second bite. As I was laving that wound closed, her arousal saturated the confined space of the Mercedes. In the blink of an eye, I had us both naked from the waist down and positioned myself between her legs then ground my clit into hers with powerful thrusts of my hips. We both crashed over the edge of our orgasms at the same time while roaring the others' name then I latched on to her neck and bit Bella for the final time. We laid panting in each others' arms while the completed mating settled over us.

Emmett's loud guffaw brought us back to reality and we swiftly got ourselves in order then exited the vehicle to face the music. The Cullen siblings were all smirking at us and held up hand written signs with judges' scores; 9.5 – Alice, 9.5 – Jasper, 8 – Rose and 7.5 – Emmett. Carlisle looked like he was torn between being annoyed and being amused. Esme, on the other hand, made no attempt to hide her girlish giggles. Several shocked gasps and whispers alerted me to the fact that the rest stop was full of people. Rather than act embarrassed, I walked with my head held high to the rest room to clean up along with Bella. When we finished, we went back out to the SUV and cleaned it up. The good doctor refused to drive in it because it had been bespoiled. He ended up making Em and Rose take that one, despite the over sized vampire's complaints that it still smelled like sex. When we climbed into the other Mercedes, he took the driver's seat then had my mate sit next to him and Esme join me in the back.

"This way I can be assured that there will be no funny business for the rest of the drive," Carlisle explained with perverse satisfaction.

The only other incident that happened during the journey took place when we were cruising through Denver. Emmett later explained that he and Rose had become so horny because of the sex smell that she just had to crawl into his lap and fuck him as he was driving. He was lost in the moment of his climax that he drove off the road and totaled the SUV. As an added defense, he pointed out that my mate and I had already screwed up the suspension so it needed to be replaced anyway. Before the lummox was able to dig himself any deeper, the tow truck showed up. Five hours later, our convoy was back on the road with a brand new Mercedes SUV. To guarantee that nothing else would happen, Esme, Alice and I were put in the lead vehicle. Jasper, Rosalie and Bella were in the middle one while Carlisle and Emmett drove in the last.

By the time we reached the Platt Plantation in Louisiana, everyone was ready to explode because newly mated pairs were unable to control their lust for each other and Jazz made sure to spread Bella's around to the rest of the convoy. Nobody had taken the time to explore our new surroundings, we just grabbed our mates then each couple found an empty room and had at it. It was 12:30 the following afternoon before all the couples resurfaced and we met up in the foyer.

"Alright, we need to go on a tour of the whole property and make a list of all the improvements needed, then get online to order everything that needs to be delivered," Esme stated as she took charge.

The only delay was five minutes for each couple to stake out a bedroom for themselves. Bella suggested that her parents take the master bedroom while she led me to her old room. Once rooms were chosen, we got on with the tour because the rest of the day was going to be pretty hectic. The Cullen matriarch was a hard taskmistress but it wasn't long before she realized that it was going to be a complete restoration/renovation. Being a skilled architect and interior designer, she knew exactly how much it was going to cost as well as how long it would take. All the supplies were ordered but whatever wasn't able to be delivered was going to need to be picked up. Tomorrow the real fun would start.

**AN: One more chapter then the epilogue and this story will be finally finished. I'd hoped to get it done earlier but work, unfortunately, got in the way.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Twilight Blues**

_Disclaimer: I just got a call from SM, I still don't own Twilight._

Ch. 13: Hiding Out

BPOV

Esme Cullen, the woman that I'd always consider my mother, was certifiably insane. When it comes to interior design and renovation, she was worse than Alice shopping and Rose with her cars combined. It had originally started out as plan to go around and see what kind of upgrades needed to be done but ended up becoming a full Antebellum restoration with said upgrades. Even with a crew of seven unsleeping vampires, all the work she wanted done was going to take four months to complete; and that was just the main house! After all that work was finished, the design diva wanted to start on the out buildings. After the first three days of deconstruction, I quite rightly deduced that there was no way I'd get any writing done at home.

My publisher had been flipped her shit when I called to tell her that I'd scrapped the rough draft for my latest book and was going to start over. Then I dropped the bombshell that it was going to be the last one of the Twilight Blues series. Then again, Rachel Black did that a lot as a shifter. She'd been home when Jake went all Beast of Bray Road on my family and phased for the first time. The russet skinned Native American woman had already started working for a publishing house in Seattle and refused to give up her life there to protect La Push. She and her imprint, Paul, protected Seattle while the rest of the Pack guarded the Rez. The only reason she calmed down is because I pitched a new series to her that I'd start on next year. I'd also promised her that the first three chapters of the new book would be on her by the end of this week.

If I was going to meet the deadline, I needed to go someplace quiet to work. That meant only one thing; it was time to head to my house in the French Quarter of the Big Easy. I more than a little pissed that nobody had noticed me slip away, especially my mate. A small part of me was rational enough to understand that with Esme flashing around all hyper and yelling into a bull horn like she was in a whacked out version of Extreme Makeover Home Edition had the others too frazzled and focused on their tasks to notice my absence. Unfortunately, the larger part of my mind wanted to be all emotional about it and pouted like a sullen child.

I pulled into the covered parking area at the back of the house then made my way inside to get settled. It'd been a while since I'd been here so the placed needed a good airing out. In no time, all the windows were opened, sheets removed from the furniture, lunch ordered from my favorite Cajun restaurant and my fingers clicking away on the keyboard of my laptop. I was already halfway through Chapter Two when my food was delivered so I'd chosen to call it quits for the day and relax.

Rachel had been happy when I sent her not just the three promised chapters the next afternoon but half the manuscript. I even stopped by the homestead to see how work was progressing, from a save distance of course then slipped back to my sanctuary before I was caught. I should've known my peace was too good to last. When I woke up this morning, three angry vampires were glaring at me from the foot of my bed.

"What's up," I asked my mate and sisters innocently then glanced over to the open balcony doors quickly. _So that's how they got in,_ I mused then directed my attention to the miffed vamps.

"Oh, I don't know, how about my mate has been missing for the past three days," Kate growled.

"Or maybe it could be that our sister abandoned us to the whims of our psycho mother," Rose added hotly.

"No, what's up is that said sister came back just long enough to taunt us with her freedom before sneaking off again," Alice put in and if I hadn't felt guilty before, I was feeling it now.

"Sorry but I needed to work on my book," I apologized sincerely then asked, "How'd you escape?"

"Your mother was getting impatient over the delivery of some materials so she and the guys drove up to Shreveport to pick the stuff up themselves. We gave it a good fifteen minutes then made a break for it and hunted you down," the love of my existence replied.

"Alright then, how about you three go clean up because you look grimy and I don't want my house getting dirty. Afterward, I'll make up for cutting out on all the fun back home," I told the girls and they looked at each other then back to me.

"What did you have in mind," my leggy blonde sister queried.

"For starters, I'll give you each a bargain to be cashed in at a later date in which you will get far more than you give. But now, just get cleaned up then I'll give you a tour of the house then the French Quarter," I explained and all three vampires nodded in agreement but then my mate looked puzzled.

"It's sunny out, how are we going to go traipsing around outside," Kate asked curiously.

"If you're willing to cash in your bargain now, I'll make it so that members of the Cullen and Denali families can walk around in sunlight without looking like disco balls in exchange for a night of wild hot sex," I purred as my eyes switched to their demon aspect. My sisters looked at her like she'd be crazy not to accept.

"Done," she said after a long minute then kissed me on the lips to seal the deal. I felt the release of power from me and my family's fairypire look was no more.

"Okay, there are four bedroom on this floor with en suites that have double vanity sinks and tiles made from Italian marble, a claw-footed tub and a smaller adjoining room that is a 360 degree shower. Go out and grab you shit from the car then meet me back here after you refresh yourselves," I ordered then Alice flashed out the balcony doors and returned with three overnight bags. My guests quickly disappeared and I rolled out of bed then headed into my en suite.

Kate wasn't in the tub like I thought she'd be when I stripped out of my camy and boy shorts. I found her in the 360 shower moaning under the hot spray from the multiple heads. After I joined her, we spent some time washing each other then she forced me back into the wall. My mate spread my legs then dropped to her knees.

"Don't think this fulfills your part of the bargain," I admonished her huskily.

"Oh no, that will happen at a later date. This is because I missed you," she breathed then gave my clit a thorough tongue lashing as thrust three fingers into my core at a frantic pace. I screamed out her name as I came violently and she lapped up ever last drop of my sweet juices then kissed me deeply when she stood up. I returned the favor but knew there wasn't time for anything more because my sisters were already waiting.

We dried ourselves off then rejoined the others, Kate in a fresh set of clothes, and me unashamedly naked. Alice gawked but Rose had that bored "seen it" look when I walked from the en suite to my dresser to get some panties and a bra. Then I rummaged through my closet for something comfortable to wear out sight seeing. I got dressed then gave them a quick tour of the house and ate a quick breakfast of pop tarts. The next several hours were spent touring the city and my companions were shocked to learn that in addition to the house, I also owned three bars, a hotel and a voodoo shop in the Quarter as well.

"Why'd you want to own a voodoo shop," Alice asked mystified.

"Did you forget what I am or who I used to work for; at the time, it was a brilliant way to find potential marks. Now, it's an even better investment because anyone that is looking to work up some bad mojo on somebody needs to be taken out pretty quick before they can hurt too many innocent bystanders," I answered and Rose agreed along with Kate.

After sightseeing, we returned to the house and changed then went clubbing. We stumbled back around 3am. Just as I was about to demand my mate take me upstairs to fuck me senseless, the light in the parlor switched on. The four of us froze under the glare Esme while the guys stood behind her with their arms crossed over their chests.

"BUSTED," Jasper and Emmett sang at the same time. I started looking for an escape.

"Don't even think about it," Mom hissed.

EsPOV

We returned from Shreveport with all the materials my supplier had been too lazy to deliver on time when I noticed that none of the projects that I'd left for the girls were finished and they had vanished. I was livid; first my youngest daughter had run off without thinking I noticed; now her mate and sister were trying to pull a Houdini as well. I. Think. Not.

At vampire speed, I had my boys and husband unload everything while I pushed the On Star button in the Mercedes.

"On Star, how may I help you," a cheery woman's voice came over the speaker.

"Yes, my name is Esme Cullen and I'm afraid my teenaged daughter has taken one of our other cars without permission and I need the GPS location of it please," I responded with mock concern.

The nice operator provided the requested information and in no time, we were on our way to the Uncooperative Quartette's hideout. I made Carlisle park a couple of blocks away then we made our way to the house on foot. Somebody had forgotten to lock the French doors that led into the Atrium so we were able to get in without Emmett jimmying the front door open. Overall, the interior design was perfect was perfect. I especially loved how the en suites were laid out. I had never really been much of a shower person myself, but despite the claw-foot tub, that 360 degree shower might just make me a convert yet. Like any good mother, after a once over of the house, I snooped… I meant double checked… more closely to ensure nothing was amiss in my youngest child's home.

In the study, Bella had left her laptop in sleep mode. I accidentally bumped the desk then needed to see if I had done any damage to the machine. No damage found, I was pleased to see my daughter had spent her time hiding productively and competed half of her new manuscript. I also noted that she was financially stable and had a number of real estate holdings here in the French Quarter that included one of the city's most intimate luxury hotels. Carlisle, who had at first chided me for snooping, was reading over my shoulder. We shared a look then I smiled seductively at him. Jasper complained loudly about our lust so we rejoined our sons in the parlor to wait for our wayward girls to return.

The four young women in question stumbled into the house at 3am then froze after they realized they were caught. For the next few minutes, we listened as they stumbled through their apologies. I forgave Rose, Alice and Kate right off but told Bella her forgiveness came at a price. It was a fair trade, my not yelling at her in exchange for her father and I getting the honeymoon suite at her hotel for the next two days. My man and I needed a little quality time. Carlisle and I left right after she called the manager.

I smirked just as the door closed and Jasper said, "They're gonna wreck that room."

**AN: The Beast of Bray Road is a real cryptid and inspired a lame-assed horror movie of the same name. **


	14. Epilogue

**Twilight Blues**

Epilogue: Happy Ending

BPOV

After two days of vigorous sex that caused $20,000 in damages to the honeymoon suite, Mom had a very satisfied smile on her face when she and Dad returned to the plantation. She eased up on insanity and the restoration was actually finished ahead of schedule. Esme decided to wait until the following summer to redo all of the out buildings. By the time they'd gotten back, I'd finished my book and was helping out with the remodel. Anal-retentive control freak must run in the family because when Emmett accidentally broke one of the moldings, I threw a Mom style fit. Needless to say, she never let me live it down once she found out about it.

Twilight Blues: Journey's End had spent 87 weeks on both the London and New York Times best sellers lists. The fans were sad to see the series finished but were pleased when it was announced that Summit Entertainment had bought the movie rights to all the books. They cast some chick named Kristen Stewart to play the title role. So far, the first four books have been shot and released in theatres. They were actually pretty good but then I can usually separate myself from differences between a book and a movie to enjoy them both. I'd been asked to do the screenplays but turned the offer down for a more supervisory role. Surrounding a former crossroads demon with a bunch of people more than willing to sell their souls for fame and fortune was like taking a fat kid to an all-you-can-eat buffet; a disaster.

Once the work was done to the main house, Kate whisked me off to fulfill her end of our bargain; the benefits of which the entire family enjoyed because it opened up new areas to live in. My sisters cashed in their bargains eventually as well. Alice and Jasper are the proud parents of twin boys, Jackson Pickett Whitlock and Lee Longstreet Whitlock. The birth was so painful that she cut poor Jazz off from sex until the boys were two. Lilly-Belle McCarty was Rose and Emmett's bouncing baby girl. We just celebrated her fourth birthday this past weekend. Mom and Dad got in on the act and Maxwell Charles Cullen was born three months ago. Everyone wonders when my mate and I are going to pop out a little monster of our own. With my power, I could change either one of our genders to make it happen but we're in no rush to be parents.

Now that she doesn't have to worry about the sun, Kate has embraced her secret passion of history and the two of us have been traveling the world since the end of the book tour for Journey's End. I delayed the release of my next series to focus on doing historical novels set in the places my wife and I visit. That's right; we were married just before the last Twilight Blues book was published. Rachel has been pleased with all the new material and the fat residuals she got for being an executive producer on the movies. She and Paul were going to join us in India next week.

All in all, I have a great life and I'm looking forward to the next adventure it holds.

**AN: One more story down, now I just need to decide which one is next.**


End file.
